New Beginnings
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After Shadow and Sierra’s wedding the rovers find an abandoned dog and she becomes a new member of the team. Meanwhile a band of terrorist hijacks a military Air Carrier and holds the crew hostage.
1. Together Forever

Chapter 1: Forever Together

It was a big day at Road Rover HQ, because it was the wedding day of Shadow and Sierra. Everything was perfect, set, and ready. There was still some time left before the ceremony began. Everyone was ready but Shadow and Sierra were still in the process of getting ready for the day the longed for. The others couldn't be happier that their feelings for each other had led up to this day.

Shadow was in his room, almost finished getting ready. He finished fixing his tie then picked up his jacket and put it on. He finished buttoning it when he heard a knock on the door, "come in."

The door opened and Axel came into the room. He looked at his father and smiled, "you look good dad."

Shadow turned to his son, "thanks…I never thought this day would never come."

"You nervous?" Axel asked.

"Just a little bit," he said.

Axel walked closer to him, "I felt the same way. Just don't worry about it and you'll be fine."

Shadow smiled, "thanks."

They stayed silent for a bit then Axel spoke, "you know…I just can't believe you're getting married, my father…I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad you're ok with all this," Shadow said.

"Of course I would be," Axel said. Just then they heard a knock and Ariel come into the room. "Hey Ariel." They both kissed each other.

"Hi Axel," she turned to Shadow. "How are you dad?"

"Just a little nervous," he said.

"Just a few more minutes left you know," she said.

"I know, can't wait." Shadow then remembered something, "Axel, Ariel Sierra wanted to talk to you both before the wedding."

"About what?" Axel asked.

"Just something we both talked about. Oh and can you tell Hunter and Colleen I wanted to talk to them?"

"Sure," Axel said. Ariel and Axel hugged Shadow before heading for the door.

Once they were outside they saw Hunter and Colleen. "Hey you two," Hunter said.

"Hello," Colleen said.

"Hunter, Colleen Shadow wanted to talk to you two before the ceremony started," Axel said.

"About what?" Colleen asked.

"Don't know," Ariel said. "He also said Sierra wanted to talk to us also."

"All right we'll se you all in a bit," Hunter said as he and Colleen walked over to Shadow's room. Axel and Ariel then walked to Sierra's room. Hunter knocked and waited for the come in before entering. Once inside they walked towards Shadow, "What's up Shadow?" Hunter asked.

"I wanted to talk to you two about something important," Shadow then sat down on his bed. Hunter and Colleen sat down on nearby chairs. "Me and Sierra were talking and…well she told me how you both never really known or had a father in your life. And since I'm marring Sierra that means we're going to be joined as one family. Once we're both married I want to adopt you two as my own."

Both Hunter and Colleen were surprised at what he said. Hunter spoke, "you…you would really do that?"

He nodded, "yes, I would really like to be the father you two never had. So after the ceremony I would like it if you two would call me dad if you want."

Both of them remained silent, trying to absorb what they heard. But then they smiled; they stood up and walked over to him. Colleen then hugged him, "thank you for doing that…and I wouldn't mind that at all."

Shadow smiled as he returned it. Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, "thanks I would like that also."

Shadow stood up, "thank you, both of you. I'll be real happy to have you both apart of the family."

All three of them hugged and stayed for a few seconds before breaking up. Hunter spoke, "Well it's almost time, I have to go get mom."

"Alright Huntie I'll see you out there," Colleen said as she gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you out there," Shadow said. They all then left the room but Hunter went to his mom's room.

Meanwhile Axel and Ariel were outside of Sierra's room, they knocked and went in once they got the ok. Once they were inside they saw Sierra dressed in a beautiful white dress, she faced them and spoke, "ah good you two are here."

Axel smiled, "you beautiful Sierra."

"You really do," Ariel said.

Sierra smiled, "thank you both of you. Please sit down."

They both did and Axel spoke, "what did you want to talk to us about?"

Sierra sat down on her bed, "Shadow and I were talking and he told me some things about you two. Axel like how you didn't know your mother that much, or Ariel how you lost yours at a early age. After Shadow and I are married I would like to adopt the both of you."

Both of them were surprised at hearing this. Axel spoke, "R…Really?"

She nodded, "and I would like it if you two would call me mom if you want."

Ariel had a small tear in her eye, "I would love that."

Axel nodded, "yes as I would I too."

They all got up and hugged each other and stayed like that for a bit. After they broke apart Sierra spoke, "well the ceremony is about to start, I think you two should take your places.

Axel checked the nearby clock, "Oh you're right, we should get going." They hugged Sierra one last time before leaving. Once they were outside they saw Hunter approaching, "hey Hunter."

"Hey you two," he said. he smiled as he knew what happened, "mom said she wanted to adopt you two didn't she?"

Ariel nodded, "yes, and dad said he wanted to adopt you and Colleen right?"

Hunter nodded, "yes…so I guess we're going to be family."

"Yes that how I see it," Axel said.

"I'm happy for it," Ariel said.

"I know, well I have to get mom, after all I am walking her down the aisle."

"Alright I'll see you out there," Axel said. with Ariel and him walked away.

Hunter went to his mother's room and knocked. He entered when she gave the ok. Once he saw her he was amazed at how she looked. "Wow…mom you…you look wonderful."

Sierra smiled, "thank you son."

They both hugged each other, "I still can't believe my mother is getting married."

"I know and I'm glad you're ok with it."

"Of course, I know you two will do good together," Hunter said. "So are you ready for today?"

She nodded, "yes, I've been waiting for this day for a while."

"Well in a few moments…you both will be united forever," he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hunter don't cry." She said.

"I'm just happy that's all."

"So did Shadow tell you and Colleen?"

he nodded, "yes and we're both happy for it.

"So were Axel and Ariel."

"I can't believe we're going to be a big family after this," Hunter said.

"I know," she said.

They stayed silent for a bit, "well then if you're ready," Hunter held out his arm. "Lets go." Sierra took his arm and both of them left the room and headed to the beach.

Shadow made his way out on the beach; he stopped, and smiled as how everything was set up. Nice white chairs, set up in neat rows. Beautiful white carpet leading up aisle all the way to the podium. He then walked all the to the podium where Axel, his best man, joined him. "You ready dad?" he asked.

He nodded, "yes, absolutely."

"Then you better give this to Confuse-us," Axel said handing him a box of cocktail weenies.

Shadow took them; he was confused, "Why?"

Axel just smiled, "believe it or not that's his fee."

Shadow was silent for a sec, "he loves this that much?"

Axel just nodded. Just then they saw Confuse-us hop up on to the podium. He then looked at the two, "hello you two, how are you both?"

"Good," Axel said.

"Wonderful," Shadow said.

Confuse-us nodded, "all right you know what comes first." Shadow then handed the box to him, and Confuse-us began to eat some. Once finished he set the box aside, "All right then, let's begin then." He then signaled for the music to began.

Everyone turned their attention to the aisle and soon saw Sierra, being escorted by Hunter, and walking down the aisle followed by Colleen, who was Sierra's maid of honor. When Shadow looked at her, he was amazed by her beauty. _"She's so beautiful," _he thought. They kept walking till they reached the end; Hunter then hugged her before taking his seat. Shadow then took her hand as she joined him at the podium.

Confuse-us then began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to joined these two in holy matrimony. These two who had lost their children at first, then were reunited with them. Then were able to find each other through it and find love in the process. And now they are taking the road of life together. Do you Shadow take Sierra to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I will," Shadow said.

Confuse-us then turned to Sierra, "do you Sierra take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I will," Sierra said.

"And now the couple will exchange the rings and vows that will unite them both forever. If anyone here know why these two shall not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a couple minutes of silence he resumed. "Shadow do you have the ring?"

Shadow took the ring from Axel and turned to Sierra. "Sierra from the first day I saw you I was struck by love. I just had to be with you, near you, and protect you. Ever since are love for each other was told I couldn't be in anymore in love with you. When you said yes to my proposal I felt like a new dog. I swear to you that I'll always be with you and always protect you." He then slid the ring on her finger.

"Sierra do you have the ring?" Confuse-us said.

Sierra took the ring from Colleen and turned to Shadow. "Shadow when I saw you love surface from deep down. I loved how you always wanted to be with me. I always felt safe when you were with me. When we told of are love for each other I couldn't be any happier. When you proposed to me I couldn't believe it was happening. I swear that I'll always love you, and always be by your side." She then slid the ring on his finger.

Confuse-us then spoke, "then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Shadow and Sierra faced each other, as their heads got closer till they kissed each other with every amount of passion they had. The eruption of applauses was the only sound that was heard.

They all went inside for the reception. Shadow and Sierra were the only ones one the floor as the first song came on. It was called "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

As they danced Shadow spoke, "Sierra you look so beautiful."

Sierra smiled at this, "Thank you Shadow."

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

"Thank you for marring me," Shadow said.

"Thank you for asking my love," Sierra said.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

They both then gave each other a kiss that lasted long.

(bis)  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

They were brought back when they heard the applause of everyone around them. Everyone then joined them on the floor. Hunter, Colleen, Axel, and Ariel approached Shadow and Sierra. Hunter spoke, "So how did you two like the song?"

"We loved it," Shadow said.

"We especially loved the moment we shared," Sierra said.

Colleen then spoke, "So since the next song is going to start, I was wondering if I can dance with my new dad?"

"As I with my new mother," Axel said.

Shadow spoke, "I don't see why not."

Sierra nodded, "As do I."

Hunter turned to Ariel and held out his hand, "if wouldn't mind?"

Ariel smiled and took it, "I don't mind." Shadow took his place with Colleen, Sierra took her place with Axel and Hunter and Ariel took a place on the floor. The sounds of the song "From This Moment On" By Shania Twain

(I do swear that I'll aways be there.

I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,

for better or worse, I will love you with

every beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Shadow spoke, as Colleen and him were dancing, "Colleen."

"Yes?" she said.

"Like I said earlier, even though I may not be your father by birth I really want you and Hunter to consider me one. Since we're family now." He explained.

Colleen smiled, "Thanks dad."

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

As Sierra and Axel danced together Sierra spoke, "Axel, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"You may have never knew your mother, but I really want to be one to both you and Ariel, if you let me."

Axel just smiled, "Thanks mom."

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

As Hunter and Ariel danced Hunter spoke, "so I guess we're family now."

Ariel nodded, "yes I guess so also."

"Always wanted a brother and sister," Hunter said.

"As do I also," Ariel said.

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

The song ended and everyone soon got ready for the next one. They got together with their loved ones and the song soon started.

Meanwhile off on the sidelines Exile and Blitz were talking and watching the lovely scene in front of them. Exile spoke, "they all look so wonderful together."

"Ja, I know," Blitz said. he looked at the three couples and wanted to have what they had, love. "You know I Exile, I wish I could have someone that would make me feel what they feel."

Exile put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "don't worry comrade you will find that special someone one day. I too wish to find someone to love."

"Ja, I wonder when that's going to happen." Blitz said.

"Just give it time, I'm sure it'll happen soon," Exile said.

Blitz smiled, "Thanks Exile you really know how to make someone feel better."

"It was no problem comrade," Exile said.

They both then resumed at watching the lovely scene until the current song ended. The food and cake came out and it was all dished out. After it was all done everyone then took their place back on the floor as the final song came on. Shadow and Sierra then got back together again, as did Hunter with Colleen, and Axel with Ariel, a newly formed family. The song "Last Dance" by Donna Summer started to play.

Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

As they danced Shadow spoke, "Sierra."

"Yes Shadow?" she said.

"How do you feel about the new family we formed?" he asked.

She smiled, "I think it's the best thing we've done."

He smiled also, "I'm also glad everyone's ok with it."

"As do I," she said.

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight

Hunter spoke, as Colleen and him danced, "So Colleen, what do you think about our new family?"

"I think it's wonderful," Colleen said.

"We both have a new father now," Hunter said.

"That's one thing I've wanted," Colleen said.

"As did I," He said.

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

Axel spoke to Ariel, "So…we have a new family now."

Ariel smiled, "I know and I'm glad for it."

"Me too," he said.

[break]

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

The reception ended and Shadow and Sierra were at Hawaii for their honeymoon. They arrived near evening time and were in front of their hotel they were going to stay at. Once they checked in the rode the elevator up to their room. They reached their room and unlocked the door. They opened it and walked inside. They were shocked at the sight of their room. A large bed, a door that leads a large balcony, a miniature frig filled with all sorts of goods, and a bathroom with a large tub and shower. Sierra spoke, "my word…this is going to be a great week."

Shadow walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "and the best thing is that I get to spend it all with you." They both smiled as they kissed. They both then went and changed in more combatable clothes. They decided to go out to a local restaurant for dinner. They held hands as they left their room and to the elevator. Once outside they took a cab to a local steakhouse. Once there they saw there were some outside seats and decided to take one. Once they waiter took their order they just sat their, holding each other's hand, and talked about the time their going to have. They food arrived soon and they ate in peace. Once they finished they paid and decided to take a walk on the beach before returning back to their hotel.

They both held hands as they walked across the sand. They stopped and faced the ocean and watched as the sun set. Shadow put his arm around her shoulders, as Sierra rested her head on his chest. Both of them loved just being together and being married made it even more special. They both looked at each other and started into their eyes. "I love the way your eyes look," Shadow said.

She smiled, "As do I. thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Anything for you love," he said as they kissed again.

They then saw it was getting late and decided to go back to the hotel for the night. They got another cab and were soon at the hotel. They headed up to their room and were at their door. Shadow unlocked it and then carried Sierra bridal style into it and set her down on their bed. He then walked back to the door and put the 'Do not disturb' sign and locked the door. He then walked back to Sierra and sat down next to her. "Sierra I'm really happy we're together now."

"I love it also," Sierra said. "Thank you so much for coming into my life. I though I would never find anyone else to love."

Shadow took both of her hands into his, "I never though I'd find love again either. But then I saw you and it came back."

They both smiled in silence for a bit. Sierra spoke, "I love you Shadow."

"I love too Sierra," Shadow said.

They both then kissed long and passionate. They both went to the bed and sank into it and held each other close for an hour. Once they finished they cleaned the bed, and took a shower. They both changed for bed, but stood in front of it. Shadow spoke, "I say this was a wonderful day."

"I defiantly was," Sierra said.

They made their way to the bed, got in and held each other in their arms. "Night Sierra"

"Night Shadow."

They kissed once last time as they closed their eyes. Sierra fell asleep immediately, but Shadow stayed awake for a little bit longer. He smiled as he saw his wife sleeping in his arms, then he looked at the ring on his finger. He then shut his eyes and fell asleep. he knew without a doubt the their love will last forever.


	2. New Teammate

Chapter 2: New Teammate

It has been a week since Shadow and Sierra's wedding. Hunter, Colleen, Axel, and Ariel were at the airport waiting for their parents to arrive. They waited at the gate until they could see them coming in. They saw soon saw them coming out of the gate and they rushed over to them. Hunter and Colleen hugged Sierra. Axel and Ariel both hugged Shadow. "Mom, Dad welcome back," they all said.

Shadow and Sierra returned the hugs. Shadow spoke, "it's good to see you all again."

"I missed you all," Sierra said.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Hunter asked.

Shadow put his arm around Sierra, "the best week we ever had."

"All because we spent every moment with each other," Sierra said. They both them kissed each other.

"We're glad you both had a good time," Ariel said.

"Thanks," Shadow and Sierra both said.

"Well lets go collect the rest of your luggage and head home," Axel suggested.

They all agreed as they all went to luggage claim and soon picked up the rest of their bags. They then headed to the entrance. They all then boarded the street rover and started their trip home.

While on their way back everyone started asking Shadow and Sierra about their time. Colleen spoke, "so what did you two do."

Sierra spoke, "well we spent most of the time out on the beach. We sat under the shade of the palm trees and listened to the sound of the oceans currents."

Shadow spoke, "and close to night we watched the sun set. Then we went to sleep."

They both looked at each other. Sierra spoke, "having Shadow next to me at night made me sleep so peacefully."

"As it did with me," Shadow said.

Hunter spoke while driving, "so overall how was it?"

Both smiled. Shadow spoke, "it was wonderful."

Sierra spoke, "just the two of us in such a wonderful place, happily married."

"Well we're all glad you two had a great time together," Axel said. They agreed and kept talking. Just then Axel sensed something. He sensed something like sadness.

Ariel seemed to notice by the look on his face. "Axel what's wrong?" everyone stopped talking when they heard.

Axel spoke, "I…I don't know. I sense sadness." The sense started growing stronger, "wait Hunter stop."

Hunter pulled and stopped the street rover to the side of the road and looked back. "What is it?"

Axel started looking around and found where the feeling was coming from. "It's coming from that alley." He got out, and was followed by everyone. Axel ran down the alley until the sense grew even stronger. He stopped and looked around. He found it coming from a large box. He walked around until he saw the opening. Inside he saw a female German shepherd lying down. Axel kneeled down to her, she noticed him and started backing up in fear. Axel noticed this, "it's alright I won't hurt you." He held out his hand. The shepherd seemed to calm down a bit and moved forward slowly. He smiled as she started to lick his hand.

Just then the others caught up to him. Hunter spoke, "you find it Axel?"

He turned to them, "yes it's coming from her."

The others looked and her, she backed up again at the sight of them. Colleen then walked over to her, "now there, we won't hurt you. Nothing to be afraid of."

She then started moving out slowly until she was out of the box. Ariel looked at her and noticed something, "she doesn't have a collar, she's a stray."

Everyone noticed as well. Sierra spoke, "oh poor dear."

Hunter moved towards her and kneeled down, "hi, what's your name?" she was hesitant at first but then barked. Hunter smiled, "that's a nice name."

"What did she say?" Shadow asked.

"She said her name's Krystal."

"That's a nice name," Colleen said.

Hunter then stood up, "well we just can't leave her here, why don't we take her back to HQ."

"That's a great idea Huntie," Colleen said.

"Yeah I'm sure the Master will help," Ariel said.

"All right then," Hunter said. He then turned back to Krystal; "hey we want to take you back to our home. How does that sound?" She was silent for a bit, but then barked. Hunter smiled at that, "Ok then lets go then." He turned to the others, "she said yes." They smiled at that and made their way back to the street rover. With Krystal in tow the drove back home.

In less then an hour they arrived back home, in the hanger. They gathered all their things and got off. They were greeted by the rest of the rovers. Exile went over to them, "welcome back comrades Shadow, and Sierra." He gave them a big, but not hard, hug.

Sierra smiled, "it's good to see you too Exile."

Shadow spoke, "yeah, we missed you all."

Blitz walked up to them, "Ja, it's good to have you both back."

Shag spoke, "Ra Rit's Rood Ro Ree Ro Ragin (Yah it's good to see you again)."

Exile then saw Krystal, "comrade Hunter who's this you all brought back?"

"Oh this is Krystal, Axel sensed her and we found her. We're going to see if the Master can help."

"That's nice," Exile said.

Hunter turned to Ariel and Axel, "me and Colleen are going to talk to Master, why don't you two show mom and dad their new room."

"Alright," they both said.

Axel turned to his parents, "come on." They all then started walking to the room. Hunter and Colleen took Krystal to the Master's office.

Exile was about to leave when he notice that Blitz was just staring off into space. He started waving his hand in front of his face, "comrade something wrong?"

Blitz then snapped out of it, "wha…oh…it was nothing." Exile shrugged it off and they both left.

Axel and Ariel led Shadow and Sierra to where the rooms were and stopped right in front of a door. Ariel turned to them, "mom, dad this is are welcome back gift to you both."

Axel nodded in agreement as he turned the doorknob and pushed it open. They entered and Shadow and Sierra were amazed at their new room. it had a large bed, two dresser and closet. A balcony that led outside, and above the bed was their wedding picture, it showed them both dancing together. They both smiled at this. Shadow turned to them, "thank you for this."

Sierra spoke, "yes it's perfect."

Axel and Ariel smiled. Axel spoke, "we wanted you both to have a good room."

Ariel spoke, "we hope you both enjoy it."

"We will," they both said.

"Aright, then we'll leave you both to unpack." Axel said.

They both then started heading to the door. Ariel turned back, "enjoy your night." They both then left the room.

Shadow then wrapped his arms around his wife, "it was nice that they did this."

"I know, I'm glad to be back with our new family," Sierra said. They both then went to unpack their belonging. Shadow then noticed something on their bed and went to pick it up. He smiled as he saw it was. Sierra noticed and walked over, "what do you have there?"

Shadow showed it to him. it was a video that was labeled, 'Shadow and Sierra's Wedding'. "Our wedding video," Shadow said.

That was a nice thought," Sierra said. "You know Shadow, all the traveling made me feel tired."

Shadow smiled as he put the video away, "it made me the same way too. How about we turn in for the night."

"Sure," she said.

They both then changed into their Pajamas and made their way to their bed and got in. They held each other close. "Night Sierra."

"Night Shadow."

They both kissed before sleep overtook them, both were glad to be home.

Hunter and Colleen took Krystal to the Master's office. They stopped at the door and knocked. They entered when they heard 'come in.' they entered the office and saw the Master sitting in his chair. He turned to face them. "Welcome back, did you bring Shadow and Sierra back."

Hunter nodded, "yes, Axel and Ariel are showing them their new room."

"That's good, I hope they like it," Master said. He then looked and noticed Krystal, "and who is this you brought back?"

Colleen spoke, "this is Krystal, she was on the streets. Axel was able to sense her and we found her. We just couldn't leave her."

Master smiled as he got up, went over to her and kneeled down to pet her. "I can't find a home for her right now, but…"

"But what Master?" Hunter asked a bit confused.

He stood up, "I'm always looking for new members for the team. Always successful when rovers are in numbers."

Colleen spoke, a bit surprised also, "you mean…she can join the team?"

Master nodded, "yes new members are always welcome. Why don't you take her to the transdogmafier and ask for her approval."

Both smiled, Hunter spoke, "we're on it Master."

They left the office and headed for the transdogmafier. They told her to step inside, but she was hesitant. Colleen saw this, "don't worry it's safe."

Hunter agreed, "Yeah it's really safe."

After hearing their words Krystal stepped inside the chamber. It filled with smoke and soon cleared reveling her on two legs and wearing the same armor as the others. She was amazed at this, "wow this nice," she said. "wow I can talk."

"I know, we had the same reaction." Hunter said. He held out his hand, "I'm Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers."

She shook it, "nice to meet you."

Colleen spoke, "and I'm Colleen, Huntie's wife."

"Nice to meet you also," Krystal said. "What this thing about me joining?"

Hunter spoke, "the Master wanted you to join our team."

"What does this team exactly do?" Krystal asked.

"We're a elite canine fighting group whose sole purpose is to prevent evil from dominating the world," Hunter explained.

"Really?" Krystal asked in surprise.

Colleen spoke, "yes, but we just need an answer from you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Wow that's just…something I can't pass up. I would be delighted to join your team," she said.

Both Hunter and colleen smiled, Hunter spoke, "then welcome to the Road Rovers."

"A pleasure to have you with us," Colleen said.

"Thank you," Krystal said.

"Legs go introduce you to the rest of the team," Hunter suggested.

"Yeah lets go," Colleen agreed.

"Ok," Krystal agreed.

They all left the room and walked until they found everyone in the rec room. They entered and saw everyone inside watching T.V. Hunter spoke, "everyone gather around." Everyone heard and walked over to them. Once they were close Hunter spoke again, "everyone we have a new teammate. This is Krystal." He motioned to her.

"Hi," she said.

Exile walked up to her and gave her a welcoming hug, "welcome to team comrade Krystal I'm Exile."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Axel and Ariel walked up, Axel spoke, "hi again, I'm Axel."

"I'm Ariel, Axel's wife." Ariel said.

"Nice to see you both again." Krystal said.

Shag came over, "Ri Ry Rame Ris Rhag."

"What did he say?" Krystal asked.

Hunter spoke, "he said, 'hi my name is Shag'."

"Oh, nice to meet you also," Krystal said.

Blitz seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he walked over to her, "hi…I'm Blitz."

Krystal smiled as she saw him, "nice to meet you."

Hunter looked around, "where's mom and dad?"

Axel spoke, "if am sensing it right they're sleeping right now."

Hunter turned to Krystal, "guess you can meet them again tomorrow."

"Ok," she said.

"Lets talk," Hunter said, motioning to the table in the room. Everyone sat down, Blitz got an extra chair for her. Once they were all seated Hunter spoke, "so Krystal do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

She nodded, "yes. How are you all able to save the world?"

Hunter spoke, "we have powers we use. I have super speed. Colleen and Ariel both have agility, Exile has strength and vision, Axel has psychic powers, and Blitz has his teeth and super claws."

"Wow those are all great…wonder what I might have?" Krystal said.

Exile spoke, "It'll come comrade."

Axel spoke, "you know I was just like when I joined. Didn't know but it came to me."

"Really?"

He nodded, "yeah."

Hunter then spoke, "so Krystal how did you get to where you were today?"

She stayed silent for a bit. "I…I lived with a family before I ended up on the streets. They were great to me, they had a little boy who loved to play with me all the time. Everything was great. But one night when everyone was asleep…someone broke in. my owners went to check it out and told me to stay. Sometime later I heard something followed by a couple of loud bangs. I raced to the source of the sound and found my owners…on the ground…not moving. I tried to wake them up but…they still wouldn't move." She started getting some tears in her eyes.

"That's horrible," Colleen said.

Hunter then spoke, "you don't have to continue."

"No I want to," Krystal said. She continued after she calmed herself, "soon I heard sirens and some people came in. They took the little boy away somewhere. They notice me and I heard the word pound and knew what they were going to do. So left, I've been wandering the streets for a couple of weeks."

Axel spoke, "that…that must have been horrible to experience."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Hunter asked. She just nodded.

They spent the next hour talking a bit more about what the rovers did and their roles. Soon it started getting late. "Well it's getting late, I think we should all get some rest." Hunter said. Everyone agreed as they got up and left for their rooms.

Just before Blitz left he looked back, "she's so beautiful," he said to himself and then he left.

Hunter spoke, "come with us Krystal, we'll show you your room." They left the rec room and went to where everyone slept. They stopped in front of one of the doors.

Colleen spoke, "this'll be your room."

Krystal opened it and looked inside. She saw a bed, desk, closet, and a large window. She smiled, "thank you."

Hunter spoke, "your welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said. Hunter and Colleen then went for their room. Krystal was tired so she went to her bed, got in and fell asleep instantly.

Axel and Ariel both got into bed, just after having a shower. Axel spoke, "well today was eventful."

Ariel nodded, "I know. Mom and dad came back and we got a new rover on the team."

"I know. We're going to have to explain more to her tomorrow." He said.

"I know." She said.

They both laid down and kissed each other. "Night love," Axel said.

"Night love," Ariel said. They both fell asleep in seconds.

Hunter and Colleen had just finished getting dressed for bed, they both then got into bed. Hunter spoke, "So Colleen, what do you think of today's events?"

She spoke, "good, it was good that Axel sensed her or we wouldn't have found her."

He nodded, "I know, new teammate. Maybe you can train her, you know just in case."

"That's a good idea Huntie. Another reason why I love you." Colleen said.

"As I love you also," Hunter said. they kissed before they laid down and fell asleep.

**Secret Base, unknown location**

In a dark room a single light was illuminating the room, as a bunch of men were gathered around a table with blueprints on a table. There was on soldier in the middle, average height, medium build, with short hair. "Alright listen up. The USS Nimitz will be setting out to sea for training new recruits they have, so there won't be that many experience soldier to get in our way. Once a few mile out at sea we'll sneak onboard and take the ship. There are some main areas we need to secure." He turned to one of his lieutenants. "Louis, you and your squad secure the crew quarters, that way whatever men are down there won't be able to help." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

"We'll take care of it, Captain Rios," Louis said.

Rios nodded as he turned to another one of his lieutenants, he has 4 total. "Salem, take the main bridge, it'll stop them from making any distress signals." Rios turned to his next one. "Jake, you and your men take care of any armories they may have, we'll need to cut off their offensive source."

"It'll be taken care of," Jake said.

Rios turned to his last one. "And Mac take care of any security on board and make sure we can use it."

"It won't be a problem," Mac said.

"Alright here's how we're to get aboard. In the rear of the ship there's a small opening for smaller ships to enter. A couple of us will enter through there, and we'll take care of interior defenses. The rest of you will swim and climb up the ladders and take care of everything on top."

Salem spoke, "Captain how are suppose to get that close without being detected?"

Rios spoke, "all of our equipment is outfitted with a special device that will block against the ship's radar and sonar, so we will be undetected. Once on board everyone do what you were assigned to do, any questions?" he waited but there was nothing but silence. "Alright, we strike in a few days.

**_A/N: hope you like. sorry it took long but beacuse of my job and school, yeah that has taken up a lot of time. And i had writers block. well the next one will be out soon._**


	3. Explanations

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. life has really been getting in the way. anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Explanations

It has been a few days since Krystal joined the team; she was getting well adjusted already. Right now Colleen and her were in the gym. Colleen spent the past few days teaching her how to fight, and she was doing well. After a little routine they did they both decided to take a little rest. They sat down on a nearby bench. Colleen turned to Krystal and spoke, "you're doing really well you know."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you're doing real well," Colleen said.

"That's good then," Krystal said. "Thanks again for the lessons, I really appreciate it."

Colleen smiled, "it's no problem, I was glad to help."

"Not only that, I want to thank you all of you for the kindness you all shown me over these few days," Krystal said.

"We always help out when ever we can," Colleen said.

"Thanks," Krystal said. "So Colleen how long have you and Hunter been married?"

Colleen smiled as she spoke, "we been married for over a year now, we both have been real happy since then."

"That's nice," Krystal said. "How were you both before you married?"

Colleen spoke, "We loved each other when we first met. Our feelings for each other grew over time. We never told each other because we both were afraid to tell each other because we didn't think the other would return it. But after a mission we admitted it to each other, we dated after that and six months into our relationship Huntie proposed and we've been married ever since."

Krystal was amazed at hearing it all, "wow that's wonderful. I'm glad you both found happiness."

"Thank you," Colleen said as she stood back up. "Now lets continue where we left off."

"Alright," Krystal responded as she stood up also.

They both went back to training unaware that someone was watching them. Blitz was just outside the door watching them. He was looking at Krystal, for the past few days he has been having feeling when he looked at her. He sometimes felt a bit of peace when he was around her. A small smile was of he face as he kept looking at her. "What are you doing?" a voice said.

Blitz was startled a bit from the voice. He turned around and found the voice coming from Axel. "Wha…oh hey Axel."

Axel then got a suspicious look on his face, "hey, so what are you doing?"

"Oh…just watching," Blitz said.

"You like her don't you?" Axel asked.

"Wha…" Blitz said, caught off guard.

"Krystal…sorry, I can sense it inside you," Axel said.

Blitz sighed, "Ja, I do. It's just that I look at her and I get this feeling for her. Its been happing since she got here."

Axel smiled as he walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, I'm happy for you. I knew you'd like someone soon."

"I know," Blitz said. "But I don't know if she would feel the same way."

Axel spoke, "that's the thing, you may never know if you don't say anything."

Blitz sighed, "I know but, I don't I'm not sure about it."

"Hey, talk to Hunter. He was just like you with Colleen, I'm sure he'll help," Axel said.

Blitz smiled, "Ja, I should, thanks Axel."

"What are friends for," Axel said as he walked away.

Blitz went back to watching. _'Soon…soon' _he thought to himself.

**Atlantic Ocean, few miles off the coast**

The sun was beginning to set as Captain Rios and his squad made their way to the ship. Himself was on a small boat that was covered with a camo tarp resembling the color of the water, so any troops on top won't discover them. One of his lieutenants, Louis, was on the same boat as him. His other lieutenant, Jake, was on the boat next to his. The rest of his men were underwater, swimming, to the ship. They saw the rear opening, it was open at the moment. They were able to make it in unnoticed, and it was currently unguarded. Once inside they docked and made their way up the ramp. They then sank their boats, so no one will see them. They got their assault riffles, and sub machine guns out and started sneaking deeper into the ship.

Meanwhile Salem and Mac led their men underwater to the side of the ship. They neared ladders and started climbing up. Once topside they noticed that they were hidden behind some crates. Once all up they got out of the wetsuits and started getting their equipment out. They all went with their leaders and began their plans.

Rios crew made their way through the lower parts of the ship, without being detected. They made their way to a door that had a keypad door. Rios turned to Jake. "Jake you know what to do."

"On it," he said as he went to the lock. He pulled out a small computer and connected a cord to the keypad. He started typing on it. The red light on it then turned green. He closed it and moved out of the way. Louis then moved up, opened the door slightly. He took a sleep grenade, pulled the pin and rolled it in there and then closed it. After a couple of minutes he opened it and found a couple of crew members on the ground knocked out. The inside of the room looked like some sort of security post. Rios spoke, "Alright Jake you know what to do here." He turned to a set of his men. "stay here and guard him." Jake and the men went into the room. he sat down at a terminal and pulled out his computer and plugged it in. he started hacking into the system and was able to access some of the ships security commands. He turned back, "Captain I have access."

Rios nodded, "Alright." He then turned on a radio. "Salem, start the attack."

**Back with the Rovers**

Krystal walked into the rec room after she and Colleen finished training. Once she entered she saw Axel, Ariel, Shadow, and Sierra watching TV and talking. She decided to join them; she walked over and sat down on the couch. Ariel saw her, "Hey Krystal."

Krystal spoke, "hi everyone."

Axel looked at her, "So Krystal how are you adjusting to here?"

She smiled, "good, everything is wonderful here so far."

Shadow spoke, "that's good to hear."

"I know," Krystal said. "You all have been really good to me over these few days."

Ariel spoke, "we're always up to help friends."

"And I'm grateful for that." Krystal said.

Axel spoke, "so how's training going?"

"Real well," Krystal said. "Me and Colleen started talking a bit."

"About what?" Axel asked.

"Just something…so Axel how did you and Ariel meet?" Krystal asked.

Axel smiled as her knew what they talked about. "Well after I became a stray I wondered around the city and soon found her resting."

Ariel spoke, "when I saw Axel I wanted to be with him. So when he left I kept following until he accepted me as a travel companion."

Axel spoke, "the more we travel together the more we fell in love."

"Wow that's nice," Krystal said. "So how did you two come to be married?"

Axel spoke, "sometime after we told each other about our love we were soon separated from each other."

"That's horrible," Krystal said.

Ariel nodded, "I know. I spent all my time looking for him. One day some men caught me and when I woke I saw him. We were both overjoyed to have each other back."

Axel put his arms around her shoulders, "we started dating again and soon I relished I truly loved her and I proposed. We've been married for almost a year."

Krystal smiled, "I'm glad you two found happiness through all that."

"Thanks," they both said.

Krystal looked at Shadow and Sierra, "so how did you two meet?"

Shadow spoke, "Hunter and Colleen brought me here first to see my son's wedding. After that the Master let me stay here."

Sierra spoke, "then Hunter and Colleen brought me here after my previous owner abandoned my old home. We both saw each other and we fell in love."

Shadow grabbed her hand, "love at first sight. I wanted to be closer to her. We started talking to each other, and our feelings grew more. Until we told each other of our love."

"That's wonderful," Krystal said. "So what else happened?"

Sierra smiled, "our love grew as we spent more time with each other."

Shadow spoke, "then on Christmas I felt ready and I asked her to marry me."

"I was so glad he did," Sierra said.

"Wow that's all wonderful," Krystal said. "I'm glad you all managed to find love in your lives."

Axel spoke, "thanks we all managed to find someone special in lives. So Krystal did you ever…"

Axel was interrupted by the Master's voice, **"Rovers Report to The Briefing Room, We have an emergency."**

Ariel sighed, "Here we go again."

Krystal spoke, "what's happening?"

Axel rose, "we have a mission to go on, come on." With that the three of them raced to the briefing room.

**_A/N: hope you like. because of the life thing my creativity is slipping. i'll do better in the next chapter. _**


	4. Infiltration

**Author's Note: Again sorry for the wait. Life and the job plus three major test in one week took a lot out of me. may be small but i'm getting there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Infiltration

The Rovers assembled in the briefing room and took their spots and waited for the Master. He soon appeared and spoke to them, "Rovers just moments ago our satellites picked up something bad." A picture appeared on the screen. "Just moments ago the air carrier, the USS Nimitz was taken over by terrorist. They're holding the whole crew hostage and they have their troops spread through out the whole ship." More images came as it showed only the top part of the ship. "No communications have been made to or from the ship at all. Right now the ship is located a few miles in the Atlantic Ocean. Your mission Rovers is to find out what their intentions are and retake the ship, and ensure the safety of the crew, good luck."

Hunter stood up as the rest of the team faced him, "all right since our objective is in the water we're going to have to use the sub rover for this one. We'll sneak behind them and enter through the interior, everyone got it?" they all understood and nodded. "Ok then, **Lets Hit The Road Rovers!!**" They all then ran out of the room and into the hanger. They ran to where the sub rover was at; they ran on top as Hunter opened the hatch and they all jumped in. everyone went to their spots as Hunter took the controls and started directing the sub down into the water and moved towards their destination.

Hunter had set the autopilot as everyone waited for them to arrive at their destination. Everyone began talking with one another. Blitz was just sitting in his seat, as he watched as Krystal talked with Ariel and Axel. Once again the feeling he had for her surfaced. He looked over and saw Hunter and Colleen talking to each other. He sighed; knowing right now would be his chance to talk to the both of them about it. He stood up from his seat and walked over and saw Hunter and Colleen talking together. Hunter noticed Blitz and turned to him, "what's up Blitz?"

"Hunter, Colleen I was wonder if I could talk to you both?" Blitz asked.

"Sure," they both said.

Blitz then sat down in a chair next to them. "I have to talk to you both about something."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

Blitz sighed as he spoke, "I…I like Krystal."

Both Hunter and Colleen were surprised at hearing him, and then they smiled. Hunter spoke, "I knew you liked her."

"You…you did," Blitz said surprised.

Hunter nodded, "yeah the way you acted when you first saw her gave it away."

Colleen then spoke, "it's good you found someone you like."

Blitz smiled, "Ja, thanks…that's what I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

Blitz had a bit of trouble saying it, "well it's just…I don't…I really don't know how to…"

Hunter automatically knew what he was talking about, "Blitz you just have go with what you feel. You can't be afraid when the time comes, just go with what your heart tells you and can never go wrong."

Blitz spoke, "but weren't you…"

Hunter nodded, "I was." he then put his arm around Colleen. "I thought Colleen wouldn't return my love for her, but she did. And it lead all the way up to now."

Colleen smiled, "and the both of us couldn't be happier."

"Wow, I didn't really know that," Blitz said.

"Just remember, don't be afraid and tell her when you're ready," Hunter said.

Blitz remained silent for a sec then smiled, "thanks, that helps a lot."

"No problem buddy," Hunter said. "One last thing. When you look at her, what do you feel?"

It took a moment before Blitz spoke, "I…I just feel a sense of peace, anything bad in my life just goes away. I just want to be with her."

"Wow I never really knew that," Colleen said, "So when do you think you'll be ready?"

"Don't know, soon I hope," Blitz said.

Hunter spoke, "just remember everything I told, just don't be afraid and tell her when you're ready."

Blitz nodded, "Ja, thanks."

Just then a small beeping was heard. Hunter turned back to the controls as he checked what it was. "Alright we're here." He typed a bit more and the screen changed and showed the Air carrier right in front of them. Everyone looked over at it.

Exile spoke, "So any ideas on how to get in?"

Hunter then turned to Axel, "you getting anything?"

Axel had his eyes closed, because he was sensing something. He opened his eyes, "yes, there should be a rear entrance."

"Ok we'll go through there then," Hunter said. He piloted the sub rover and found the entrance. It was open so he drove it inside, unnoticed. Once inside he surfaced just enough for no one to notice. Hunter then gathered everyone, "alright we're going to get out one by one, check this area for anyone. We'll stick together for now until we find out more information." Everyone nodded their heads and then made their way to the hatch. Once it was open Hunter stuck his head out and scanned the area. He pulled himself up and walked on the surface till he got to the ramp. Colleen followed, then Axel, Ariel and so on. Once they were all out they walked up the ramp and lined up on the nearby wall. Hunter peaked around the corner and saw a few small crates, a couple of water tight doors, a fork life and finally two guards talking with each other. He retracted and turned to everyone, "I see two of them, so me and Colleen we'll sneak up on them and grab on of them. The other one we'll knock out." He then turned to Colleen, "ready?"

She nodded, "always Huntie."

They both then moved into the room behind a crate. Hunter then motioned her to go behind one that was close to them. Colleen nodded as she went while he walked over to one opposite of hers. Once he got to his spot he peaked around and saw they didn't notice them. He pulled back and then banged against the crate.

The guards stopped talking after hearing it, "What was that?"

"I don't know check it out."

With that one of them picked up his gun and started walking over to the source of the sound. What they didn't know was that Colleen was sneaking behind the one that stayed behind. She grabbed him once close enough. The other guard heard and turned around but was too slow because Hunter used his speed to get behind and did a karate chop to a certain spot to his neck, which knocked him out. He looked over at Colleen and saw she had him secure. He called out for everyone and they came over to where they were. They gathered around as Colleen held him. Hunter walked over, "alright I want you answer a few questions."

"As if I would you mutt," the guard responded.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Hunter asked. The guard just smiled, as he didn't speak. Hunter sighed, "all right have it your way, Shag."

Shag nodded as he rolled Muzzle over and stopped it right in front of the guards face. At first sight Muzzle started snarling and growling furiously. At the sight of him the guard started freaking out, "Ah! Get that thing away from me!" he started struggling more but Colleen held him.

Hunter spoke, "now you can talk or I'll let you get to know Muzzle some more."

"Alright! All right! Just keep it away from me."

Hunter motioned for Shag to wheel him back. He approached to guard, "how many of your men are on this ship?"

"About fifty, including our captain and his lieutenants."

"Lieutenants?"

"Yes four of them, you'll never get to our captain as long as they're here."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know they're spread around the ship, but you'll know who they are."

"Where's your leader?"

"The bridge."

Hunter asked one more question, "Where are you holding the hostages?"

"Several places, cargo holds, crew quarters, command deck, main runway. That's all I will say to you bad excuses of…" he didn't finish as Colleen chopped his neck and let him go.

The Rovers restrained the two, destroyed their weapons and radios. They then gathered around. Ariel spoke, "So Hunter what's the plan?"

He sighed, "from the sound of it we have a lot of ground to cover."

Alex spoke, "But most of all we need to take out the lieutenants, and free the hostages."

Hunter nodded, "I know but…I hate to do this but we need to split up even more. We're going to need to split into four groups of two."

**_A/N: Hope you like, the next one will hopefully not take that long. I thank you all for waiting._**


	5. Encounters

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, i was sick for a few day, and had writers block, but i'm good and back. enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Encounters

The Rovers were shocked at Hunter's response. They never split their team like that before. Exile spoke, "comrade…are you sure? We never done that before."

Hunter just nodded, "I know but we have a lot of ground to cover and this is the only way."

Everyone was silent for a bit. Soon they all agreed with the plan. "Ok Huntie, how should we do this?" Colleen asked.

"We split up, and head to certain parts of the ship and secure them. And we also have to be on the look out for their boss's lieutenants and the hostages. Once they're taken care of we'll take out their boss. Everyone understand?" they all stayed silent for a bit then nodded. "Alright, Me and Colleen will go topside and check things there. Axel and Ariel, you two will go for the cargo holds and check for the hostages there. Blitz, you and Krystal will take the crew quarters. And Exile you Shag and Muzzle take care of security." Blitz was a bit surprised at what Hunter said. "So if there are no questions lets move out."

Just before they went their own way Blitz went over to Hunter. "Hunter why did…"

Hunter then spoke, "get to know her some more, and plus I know you're strong enough to protect her."

Blitz then smiled, "thanks."

"No problem buddy," Hunter said lastly as him and Colleen went their way. Blitz sighed then went over to Krystal. They both then headed for their assigned area.

Hunter and Colleen went trough an open door and found some stairs. They started to ascend to the top. They climbed three sets before they found a ladder that led to a trapdoor. "Guess we should go up," Hunter said. Colleen nodded as they both started to climb up. Hunter then opened the door and lifted it slightly so he could look out. They were at the surface, and he could see they were behind some a pile of wooden boxes. He opened it more and climbed up. He helped Colleen up and then crouched behind the boxes. They saw some of the guards there, about twenty, some crates scattered all over. They all seemed to busy searching threw all the boxes and crates. Hunter wondered something. "There're no jets onboard so what would make this ship valuable for them to take."

"Don't know Huntie, but it looks like they are too busy to notice us," Colleen said.

"Well since they're busy lets try to sneak up on them. We'll use the crates for cover and take them out one by one."

Colleen nodded, "yes, but it's going to be a lot harder since it's the two of us."

Hunter nodded as well, "I know, we just have to be more careful. You ready?"

"Yes Huntie." They both looked at each other as they did a quick kiss, and then moved.

Ariel and Axel moved down a set of small stairs. The lighting was a bit dark but they could see. They hall had some pipes on the top and some on the side. They kept walking until they were at a small intersection. Axel spoke, "Which way do you think we should go?"

Ariel shrugged, "I'm not sure, what do you feel?"

Axel began looking at each hall. "This way." They then head down the hall for a bit. Ariel turned and saw something, "Axel look a map."

Axel stopped as well and looked. There was indeed a map posted on a wall. "Good work, now lets see…" they both studied the map trying to find where they were. Axel then pointed to a spot on the map, "The cargo holds are right there and we're…right here." He said pointing to a spot on the map.

Ariel then spoke, "looks like the only way to get there is going through the engine room."

Axel nodded, "I know so we…" Axel was interrupted when he sensed something. "Someone's coming."

He grabbed Ariel and they squeezed in a small space to the side. They both held each other close as they heard footsteps followed by a few voices. "…So why aren't they carrying their guns in there?"

They heard the voices grow louder, "because they reported a small gas leak inside the room. Just one small spark will cause…well you know."

Ariel and Axel then held their breaths as they saw the guards stop next to them, but because of the lighting they couldn't be seen. "So what are they carrying?"

"Just some batons that's it. Besides the exit to the cargo holds is lock and Mac has the key for it. But right now lets go see how those guy topside are doing."

With that the two guards left. Axel and Ariel then breathed in relief as they came out of their hiding spot. Axel spoke, "well we don't have to worry about getting shot at then."

Ariel nodded, "I know, well lets go then."

Axel nodded, "alright." With that they ran down the hall towards the engine room.

Blitz and Krystal were walking through some halls trying to find the crew quarters. Both of them were silent. Blitz was a bit nervous being alone with her but managed to keep his cool. He looked back at her and broke the silence, "Are you ok?"

Krystal looked at him and nodded, "yes, but I'm just…"

Blitz knew what she meant and spoke, "it's alright, it's common for that to happen."

"Were you like this?" Krystal asked/

"A little," Blitz responded. "Just don't worry and you'll be fine."

She smiled, "thanks…so how long have you all been together?"

Blitz responded, "over three years. Things with me were a little bad but things got better over time."

Krystal wondered, "What happened."

They both stopped as Blitz spoke, "I acted immature for a while. I challenged Hunter's leadership many times, and tried hitting on Colleen many times."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Blitz was silent for a sec. he didn't want to say it, but when he looked at Krystal's face he started feeling like he could tell her anything. "I was unsure about my role on the team. I thought I would feel more important if I was leading. Plus I thought having Colleen with me would make things better."

"Then what happened?" Krystal asked.

"I started seeing that Hunter and Colleen were falling in love and when I saw them like that I relished that they were meant to be. Then I relished all my immature acts I've been doing. I stopped it all and became a better friend for them, and they were glad for that."

"That's nice, I'm glad it all worked out," Krystal said.

"Thank you," Blitz said smiling. He just kept looking at her in silence. He started into Hazel eyes, and the feeling he had for her surface again. He had to tell her how he felt, but now wasn't a good time but he had to. "Krystal I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Blitz had trouble trying to piece together the words, "it's just…it's just that I…" Just then they heard the sound of the footsteps, "someone's coming, come on!" Krystal nodded as they ran down the hall.

Exile, Shag, and Muzzle were walking through rooms similar to the ones they were in. they too didn't find anyone in their area. Exile spoke, "Nobody is around, I wonder where everyone is?"

Shag then spoke, "Ri Rave Ra Rad Reeling Rout Rhis (I have a bad feeling about this.)"

Exile turned to Shag, "don't worry comrade we'll be ok…I think I see another door over there." There was indeed another door nearby. It was a watertight door, so Exile grasped the handle and started turning it until it opened. They entered a larger area, it looked like maintenance for any jets that would be onboard. The area was large, had some large canisters, welding equipment, some large toolboxes, and large scrap metal. "Wow big area."

They started walking in the area looking, unaware they were being watched. A security camera on the wall saw them. Jake, who was still in the security room nearby was watching them. He saw them and smiled. He used his radio and contacted the Captain, "Captain Rios we have some intruders in the maintenance area."

Back on the top the some of the guards were unloading the crates on top. Two of them just finished with one. "That's another one."

"Then go check the other one behind this one."

"Fine, but at least help me."

The guard walked behind the crate, out of eyesight, but he didn't see a hand cover his mouth and chop his neck knocking him out. Colleen lowered and placed him on the ground and gave a thumbs up to Hunter. They already taken out ten of them without being spotted just then the other guard came and then Hunter repeated the process with him. Hunter then whispered to Colleen, "alright that's half of them."

"Right, now lets take out the rest…" they were interrupted when they heard a loud voice.

"Come Out now Intruders!! We can see you!!"

Both Hunter and Colleen froze. They both peaked around the corner and saw the guards pointing their guns at the spot they were hiding at. They also saw one person who was different, whom they assumed was one of the lieutenants. Hunter and Colleen were in a bind and had to figure a way out.

Axel slid open a door and him and Ariel were greeted by the sounds of the engine running. They also smelled the gas the guards were talking about. They then proceeded inside carefully. The room was mostly filled with the engines, and had stairs that led to a couple of walkways on top. They both then looked around the area. Axel spoke, "Ariel no one's here."

She nodded, "I know, it's strange." They walked into the middle of them room.

Once they did they heard to sound of the door sliding shut and then heard a voice. "We got them trapped in here, find them and remember not to use your guns."

"Got it Mac."

The light in the room was dim, so Axel and Ariel moved into some shadows.

Blitz and Krystal ran into a room, still hearing footsteps behind them. they were in a storage area since there were some metal crates stacked up. "We got to hide out here," Blitz said.

Krystal nodded, "I know." They both then ran behind some crates.

Louis and his men ran into a storage room, right where they heard the intruders run into. He turned to his men, which was comprise of ten, "They ran in here, search and find them."

"Yes sir." His men said.

Exile, Shag, and Muzzle found a another door that led to the security room, but there was a problem. Exile spoke, "where is door handle?" Shag then began to shake a bit.

Just then they heard a voice, "looking for this!"

They turned and saw ten men behind them, at least twenty feet away. One of them were holding the handle they needed.

All the rovers were now occupied with someone, and now had to think of a plan to take them out.

**_A/N: hope you like, i tried with explaining the areas. i'll try not to take much time with the next chapter. next one will be out soon._**


	6. Home Stretch

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, i thank you all for waiting. i really wanted to get this done, so it may not be that good. enjoy.**

Chapter 6: home stretch

Hunter and Colleen were still behind the crate trying to find out what to do. There were ten of them total. Hunter was thinking of a strategy, since there was only two of them it was going to be a bit harder. Colleen spoke, "Huntie what should we do?"

He was silent for a bit but then spoke, "I'll distract them and then you sneak up and try to take out as many as possible."

Colleen nodded, "yes, good idea. Just be careful."

They both hugged each other, "I will." Once they broke apart Hunter used his speed and ran out into the open, getting the attention of the guards. Once they saw him they started firing, but Hunter kept running. Meanwhile Colleen ran out over to the group and jumped kicked on in the head. As the rest turned to her Colleen did a roundhouse kick, knocking down three more. Two were about to shoot at her, but Hunter ran over and tackled them. Colleen grabbed one and threw him into another one. Hunter looked around and found one of them was missing. "Colleen one's missing."

Colleen noticed as well. She looked over and saw him running over to one of the crates, "Huntie he's over there!"

He looked over and saw him. They then pursued him, but stopped when saw him pull out a M249 light machine gun. "What are you!" he yelled.

"We're the Road Rovers and we're going to stop your plans," Hunter responded.

He just smirked, "not with me and my other three friends still around," Salem responded back.

Axel and Ariel hid in the shadows as the unknown number of guards searched the whole room trying to find them. Axel looked out into the room and could almost see some of them. He couldn't see that many to get a good count on how many there were. He turned back to Ariel and whispered, "Ok, I don't know how many there are but as long as we stay in the shadows we'll be good."

"So what's the plan?" she whispered back.

He started thinking for a sec, "lets just try to take them out silently. If we can stick to the shadows we should be good."

She nodded, "Alright, can you sense them?"

Axel then closed his eyes and stayed silent for a bit, "yes, they're spread around." He opened his eyes; "lets hurry and take them out fast. Ariel nodded as they slowly walked out from their hiding spot. Axel then gave a signal for them to split up. Axel pressed his back against the wall as he walked along side it. He could barely see because of the light but his senses were helping him with it. He stopped when he heard nearby footsteps. He was in the shadows, so no one could see him. He watched as one of the guards walked by him. He then took the chance to sneak up behind him. He stood up, covered the guard's mouth and punched him in his neck knocking him out. Axel made sure that he didn't make noise as he dragged the guard off to the side. He immediately sensed another one coming and stayed on the side until he passed. He then rushed out and repeated what he did.

Ariel stayed low as she walked. She stopped when she heard footsteps on metal right above her. She looked up and saw one of them on the walkway above her. She noticed that it was reachable for her to climb up, so she jumped and grabbed the rail and pulled herself up silently. She walked over to him and chopped his neck, knocking him out. Ariel immediately crouched back down after finishing. She then looked over and scanned the room the best she could, but she couldn't find anyone else. So she thought they got them all.

Axel also scanned and couldn't find anything. He blew a sigh of relief but then sensed something behind him and turned to catch a pipe that was about to strike him. Axel then tried pushing the pipe back but the person who had it was evenly matched with him in terms of strength. "I'm going to enjoy this," Mac said.

Axel struggled to push back, "Not today." Axel then pushed back and gave him a right hook to the face. Mac immediately recovered and swung the pipe, but Axel jumped back. Mac charged but Axel jumped and grabbed the walkway above and pulled himself up. Mac then swung himself up and started swinging the pipe more. Axel kept dodging, but had trouble since Mac swung real fast, but he didn't see his leg sweep his. Axel fell to the ground and looked up and saw him about to swing down but something stopped him.

Ariel grabbed the pipe just in time before Mac could strike Axel. She pulled back then released her grip as he turned, "So you want some to huh." Mac then started swinging at her. Ariel dodged easily then grabbed the pipe and hit Mac's wrist, which caused him to drop the pipe. She then punched his face. Mac stumbled back a bit and was about to strike but then Axel came up from behind and did a baseball swing to his head, which caused him to stumbled to the rail. Both Ariel and Axel then punched him right in his face, which made him fall to the floor knocked out. Both didn't do anything after that, catching their breaths. Axel then blew a sigh of relief, "thanks Ariel."

"Your welcome…is that all of them?" she asked.

Axel nodded, "yes, I can't sense anyone else."

Ariel then checked the down guard and pulled out a key, "this must open the door to the cargo holds."

Axel noticed this, "Ok lets hurry up and free the hostages. Lets just leave these guys here, they won't go anywhere for a while." Ariel nodded as they both made their way to the exit of the room.

Blitz and Krystal hid behind the crates as their pursuers checked the room. They didn't know how many there were, so they didn't really know how to proceed. They both were silent as Blitz peaked around the crate and check the room the best he could. "What do you see?" Krystal whispered.

Blitz kept looking, "I'm not sure, I can't really see anyone." He then pulled back.

"What's the plan?" Krystal asked.

Blitz began thinking, "I'm not really sure, I'm not that good of a planner…lets just try to take them out one by one."

"Ok," she said.

"Just stay close to me," Blitz said.

They both kept low as they walked out from their hiding spots, slowly, and looked around. They stopped when they heard footsteps and then saw one of the guards walking past them. Blitz took the opportunity to grab him, and cover his mouth. Then he pulled him back where no one could see them. He whispered to him, "tell me how many of you are in here, and don't you dare yell or else." He then showed the guard his claws and that seemed to scare him enough to nod.

Blitz uncovered his mouth, "jus…just six of us including me, and one of our lieutenant's."

Blitz nodded as he started squeezing his neck until the guard passed out. "One down, five to go."

"Lets hurry up and take out the rest," Krystal said.

Blitz nodded, as they went back out to find the rest of them. They looked around but couldn't find anyone it was like they vanished. "I don't like the look of this," Blitz said.

"I wonder where they went," Krystal said.

Blitz then listened real carefully for any sound. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming real fast, he turned to see one of the guards rushing him with his gun but Blitz managed to grab the gun and throw him, which made him let go of the gun. Blitz then tore it apart, "Krystal be on your guard!"

She nodded as she looked around. She then heard a sound from above. She looked up and saw on of them jump off one of the crates and headed strait for her. Krystal wasn't scared, so she threw a punch; which hit the guard's gut. He then fell to the ground in pain. Blitz noticed and was impressed on how quickly she reacted. He was brought back to his senses when one of the crates opened and two of them appeared and charged him. Blitz just charged and clotheslines the both of them. both of them started to get up but Krystal then went behind of them flipped on. The other guard was about to attack her but then felt Blitz's fist to his head, which knocked him out. They looked around and found all of the guards knocked out. "That must be all of them," Blitz said.

Krystal then counted them all, "wait didn't the guy say there was six of them?"

Blitz remembered and counted, "yeah, where's the other?"

All of a sudden out of nowhere the last guard snuck behind and grabbed Krystal and held a knife to her neck. Blitz was shocked to see that happen. "Try to save her and she dies," Louis said.

Blitz was growling angrily, "don't you dare harm her!"

"Surrender now and I won't harm her." Louis said.

Blitz was now in a bad situation. He cared for Krystal's safety but he had no idea on how to help her. He then relished he couldn't do anything, and he didn't want Krystal to get hurt, so he was about to do what the guy said to do but then noticed something. Krystal was trying giving him signs with her eyes. They were pointing to the knife, it took him a while to understand but he then figured out what she was going to do. He had to be quick at it so he got ready and gave her a nod. Krystal then grabbed the knife and twisting it out of Louis's grasp. Blitz then charged and rammed him with his shoulder. He recovered and tried to stab Krystal but Blitz interfered by grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he dropped it. He then brought his face close to his, "don't you ever try to harm her again." he said in an angry voice. Blitz then punched him straight in his face, knocking him out. After that he turned back to Krystal. "Krystal are you Ok?" he said in a concern voice.

She nodded, "yes thank you Blitz." They both stayed in silence for a bit, then they pulled each other close. "Thank you, I didn't think that would work."

Blitz just held her, "thanks for the signs, I wouldn't have been able to find out without them."

"But still, you saved me," she said.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said. They both stayed in silence for a bit longer. They broke apart, "come on we still have to save the hostages."

She nodded, "your right, lets go." They both left and headed to their destination.

Exile, Shag and Muzzle were in a tight situation now since there were ten men in front of them now. Exile was trying to figure out a plan. He moved a bit, "Freeze!" one of the guards yelled.

'_No problem' _he thought as he used his ice vision to freeze the floor beneath them, which caused them to slip and fall. With that they ran and hid whatever cover they could find. Once the guards regain their composer they started looking for them. behind a stack of boxes Exile looked out and saw that they were spread out, so it would be hard trying to get them all. One spotted them and aimed his gun, but Exile used his heat vision to melt the gun. He then used his ice vision to freeze him in place. Soon the footsteps of the others were heard, so Exile froze the floor, which caused them to slip and fall to the ground again. While they were trying to recover Exile got an idea and looked over at Shag, "hey Shag do you think Muzzle wants to play?"

Shag got the idea and nodded, "Rah(Yah)."

He then wheeled Muzzle over as Exile spoke, "Muzzle time to play." He then undid the restraints as Muzzle started snarling and then jumped forward at them. Once the guards saw him they all yelled in terror as Muzzle started his carnage. Both Exile and Shag looked away in disgust as Muzzle kept at it for a few minutes. After the noise stopped they looked over and saw the guards knocked out and Muzzle gave his sigh followed by a burp. They reattached his restraints and soon went back to the door, with the handle in hand. Exile reattached it and started opening it. Once opened they were greeted by small arms fire from inside. They were on the side of the door, but the fire didn't seem to stop. Exile then turned to Shag, who pulled out a small ball and threw it inside. A few seconds later small smoke was seen and then the gunfire stopped. They slowly stepped inside and found one of them one the ground knocked out. They looked inside the room and saw it was he was inside the control. They restrained him, "Come Shag lets find others," Exile side. Shag nodded as he followed Exile, who had the guard over his shoulder.

Hunter and Colleen hid behind one of the crates as Salem kept firing at them. They had to find a way to disarm him without getting hit. Once the fire stopped they heard another voice, "Best come out now or else!"

They both looked out from behind the crate and saw another person next to Salem, he looked way different from the rest so the assumed he was the leader of the operation. They pulled back as Hunter spoke, "that must be the leader, we have to take them out."

Colleen began thinking then got an idea, "Huntie do you think you can distract them?"

He nodded, "yes, why?"

"I have a plan," she said as she picked up a small wooden box nearby.

Hunter understood what she was going to do, so he got up, gave her a thumbs up before running out and getting their attention. When they saw him they fired, and then Colleen threw the box at Salem, knocking it out of his hands. She then rushed over and jumped kicked him, knocking him down. Captain Rios saw and aimed his gun at her but Hunter saw this, charged and tackled him. he grabbed him and threw him to the side, as did Colleen did with Salem. They both landed in they same spot and were about to attack again. "Freeze!"

They all heard this and soon all the captive men reveled themselves, pointing their guns at the two fallen, defenseless men. Hunter and Colleen smiled at the scene before them. they also saw the rest of their teammates by their side. Their mission was done.

All the terrorist were caught and thrown into the ships brig until they docked back on shore. The rovers made their was back to the sub Rover but were stopped by someone." Who's the leader of this group?"

Hunter stepped forward, "I am sir."

"I'm the captain of this ship, and on behalf of the crew I would like to thank you all for the help you gave us today." He then extended his hand.

Hunter gladly shook it, "it was no problem it's our job to do it."

"I wish you all a safe journey home."

The Rovers thanked him as they hopped inside the sub Rover and started making their way back home.

**_A/N: hope you like. i really tried hard with this one beacuse i really wanted to get it finished. and i'm out of school now so i'll be able to get my stories done faster. next one will be out soon._**


	7. Inner Feelings

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, some big life problems came up and it took a lot of my time. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Inner Feelings

The evening sun fell upon the beach as Shadow and Sierra sat underneath the shade of one of the palm trees. Shadow's back was against it while he had his arms around his wife. Both were enjoying watching the sunset, like they always like to do. "I love the way the ocean looks at this time of the day," Sierra said.

"I know, it's even better when you're right here with me," Shadow said.

They both looked at each other and smiled. "As it is when you're with me," Sierra said.

"I love you," Shadow said.

"I love you too," Sierra said.

Their lips met each other's as they kissed. Once they broke apart they went back to watching the sunset. Shadow then spoke, "when do you think they'll be back?"

"Soon, I know it," Sierra said.

"You know, when they get back we should do something special for them," Shadow said.

Just then Sierra thought of something, "I know, we should cook them a nice dinner."

Shadow liked it, "that's a great idea." They both then stood back up and dusted the sand off of them. "Why don't we get started on it now."

She nodded, "lets." They both headed back into the base holding hands.

In the hanger the sub rover surfaced, once the controls were locked down the rovers started to exit through the hatch on top. Once they were all out Hunter looked around the hanger. Colleen noticed this," what's wrong Huntie?"

"Mom and Dad always greet us when we come back, wonder where they are," Hunter said.

"We can find them after we debrief," Colleen said.

Hunter nodded, "alright then, lets go."

All the rovers then made their way to the briefing room and waited for Master to come. They soon saw him walk in to the room, "good work rovers, I'm glad to see you all back safe and sound. I've just gotten word that the USS Nimitz docked back into the port and the terrorists were handed over to the authorities. The whole crew onboard the ship sends their gratitude for helping them in their time of need. You all did an outstanding job once again. You're good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to everyone, "To The Power of The Pack!"

They all responded with their usual calling, "**AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!!**"

Once the debriefing was over Hunter and everyone else went in search for Shadow and Sierra. As they neared the kitchen they all started to smell something good. Once they all entered they saw the table filled with some delicious looking food. There was roast beef, Mashed potatoes, noodles, and some buttermilk biscuits. All the rovers were surprised at the food setup in front of them. Just then they saw Shadow and Sierra enter the room. "Welcome back," they both said.

"Wow, mom dad you both did this?" Hunter said.

They both nodded as they walked towards them. Sierra spoke, "we thought we give you all a welcome home dinner." The both of them hugged everyone as they returned it.

"That was nice of you, thank you," Colleen said.

"Yeah, thanks," everyone else said.

Everyone then gathered around to sit and began eating. Once they took a bit of the food they were amazed on how it tasted. "Wow this is really good," Axel said.

"Yes it is," Ariel said.

"Ja, it's great," Blitz said.

Everyone else also agreed, which Shadow and Sierra smiled at. They all then resumed eating. Hunter then took the time to look over at Blitz and Krystal. Both were sitting next to each other, smiling, and he could also see them eyeing each other. _'Something definitely must have happened between them' _he thought as he resumed eating, all happy for his friend.

Soon they all finished and cleaned their dishes. It was late so they all decided to head to bed. Axel and Ariel were tired so they fell asleep in seconds.

In Hunter and Colleen's room they both got changed and climbed into bed. Hunter then spoke, "you Colleen I think something happened between Blitz and Krystal earlier."

"What makes you say that?" Colleen asked.

"They were both eyeing each other during dinner, and both had smiles on their faces." He explained.

"They were?" she asked. Hunter nodded, then she smiled, "well it's good to see those too get closer."

"I know, I'm glad it's working out for him," Hunter said. "Something tells me that it's turn into some better then what they have now."

"I agree, I really see something special between them," Colleen said.

"We're just going to have to wait to see how things unfold." They kissed before lying down. "Goodnight Colleen."

"Goodnight Huntie," Colleen said before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

In Shadow and Sierra's room the both of them were in bed talking a bit. "You know it was a nice thing we did for everyone, I'm glad you suggested it," Shadow said.

She nodded, "I know but you helped me think of it."

"I'm glad I was able to help," he said.

Both smiled as they held each other's hand. "I love you so much," Shadow said.

"I love so much also," Sierra said.

"I'm glad we're together," Shadow said.

"Me too," Sierra said.

They kissed each other then lay down. "Night love," Shadow said.

"Night love," Sierra said. They closed their eyes and were asleep in moments.

Out on the balcony overlooking the beach Blitz was starring out into the ocean thinking. Krystal was on his mind right now and was thinking things over. The time had got to spend with her alone was great and strengthen his feelings for her. He just didn't like her, he loved her. The small moment when they embraced each other made him relished it. This made it even harder for him to tell her. _'How can I tell her how I really feel? How can I say that I love her?' _he thought.

"Blitz?" a voice said.

Blitz turned and saw Krystal behind him, "oh hey Krystal. What are you doing up?"

She walked towards until she was right next to him, "couldn't sleep at the moment just some things on my mind, you?"

"Same thing," Blitz said. They both stayed silent for a bit. _'I have to tell her now, I hope I can manage this' _he thought. "Krystal I…I need to…talk to you about the moment we spent on the ship."

She nodded, "I need to talk to you about that as well."

Blitz's heart started to race after hearing that, "what is it?"

She started to speak, "I…I really felt safe in your arms." That surprised him a lot. "now I really feel safe and happy when you're near me. I felt something inside me."

Blitz then decided to speak, "it made feel something also. When I held you I felt peace, like a certain part of me deep down awoke. Something I just can't keep inside anymore."

They turned their heads and faced each other, "I love you," they both said at the same time.

They both were shocked at hearing what each other said. "You…you do?" Blitz said.

She nodded, "you do also?"

He nodded also, "I…do but I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

"I loved you also, but I wasn't ready say anything to anyone yet," she said.

Both of they hands then touched each other, but they didn't mind. They then stared into each other's eyes as their heads moved closer until their lips met. They held the kiss for a minute the broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Wow," they both said.

They then hugged each other, "thank you," Blitz said.

"For what," Krystal asked.

"For returning my love," he said.

"Thank you for returning it also," she said.

"Why…why don't we talk about this more in the morning," Blitz suggested.

She nodded, "yes, I'm feeling tired right now."

They both then walked over to the rooms. They were just outside of Krystal's room. "Night Blitz."

"Night," he said.

She entered her room, leaving Blitz alone in the hall with a smile. He too left for his room also. They both were in bed, thinking about the event that just happened. They both then fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

END

**_A/N: hope you like, glad i'm done. i tried with the ending and this is what i could think of. Next story will be out soon._**


End file.
